A Pactio with Kotaro!
by LordLenne
Summary: Haruna suggests a pactio with Negi and Kotaro. What is she thinking? NegiXKotaro, KotaroXNegi, yaoi.


**Lenne : **Hey again! It's Lenne with another fabulous story of KotaroXNegi or NegiXKotaro (I prefer Kotaro as the seme). So I hope ya enjoy it!

**This Story Contains : **Soft Yaoi, little angst, a bit of humor

**Pairings : **KotaroXNegi / NegiXKotaro

**Story Rated T - M**

* * *

Negi was sitting on the comfortable, luxurious sofa of Paru's airship. He was perusing his pactio cards for a long time now. He wondered if their powers were enough for Fate together, and if he should've thought to bring Ayaka and the others. Still, he did not want to put all of 3-A in danger, but it isn't for sure if Negi, his pact partners and Kotaro were enough to defeat Fate and his allies.

Every girl, Kotaro and Chamo were already eating lunch at the table, under the thought that Negi hasn't moved since two hours ago. They became concerned of their young magician, thinking that he's sulking from believing he was weak or didn't have confidence.

Kotaro finished his lunch, then got up and walked to Negi. Chamo immediately followed, leaving his plate of unfinished food. The girls were watching both of them, seeing to what they were going to do.

"Yo, Negi-kun."

Negi didn't pay attention; he just kept examining his hand full of cards. Chamo climbed on top of the glass table.

"Aniki?"

"Negi!" Kotaro poked at Negi's cheek. Due to the fact Kotaro's nails were sharp, it hurt Negi.

"Ow! …Oh, sorry Kotaro-kun."

"What'cha thinking about?"

"…Well, I don't know if this is enough to get back at Fate. I know we've done lots of training ever since the fight with Rakan, but maybe Magia Erebea isn't enough. Even with Thousand Thunderbolts."

Once Negi finished his sentence, there was a silent moment. Kotaro just clenched his right fist, with a bit of anger.

"Moron!" Kotaro punched Negi's head, not too light, not too hard, but enough just to get Negi's attention even further.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You're not being confident enough! You gotta pull it together Negi! We won't win against Fate if you are bringing down the mood like this!"

Haruna got up immediately, and this meant to the others that Haruna had a horrible or great idea.

"Hey, Negi, Kotaro."

The two boys looked at her as she walked over to the sofa.

"Why don't you two make a pactio together? That will totally help against that Fate-creep!"

When the two boys heard "make a pactio together", they did nothing but blush a pink color and froze. Chamo just became slightly shocked at the idea, and Nodoka immediately fainted. The girls froze as they heard the idea too, except Asuna. She got up and ran to Paru.

"What're you, crazy? You know they're both boys!"

"Oh please Asuna, don't think I'm gonna use them for my yaoi sketches, I'm just saying that Negi should at least get Kotaro's power."

"No way!" Kotaro objected. "I don't need Negi's power! That's just cheating, I'm fine on my own!" He shifted his eyes away from the two girls in front of him. "Besides…kissing Negi is…weird."

Negi just sat there staring at the clean glass table, still frozen, thinking of a contract with Kotaro. _"A pact with Kotaro…I don't know…but his power could be of help."_

"But Kotaro, maybe your power can help Aniki! Who knows, it might be powerful enough against Fate!"

"Maybe, but, I just…" Kotaro just looked down onto the glass table.

Haruna got upset at both of the boys doing nothing but staring. Chamo ran off to the open floor next to them, and drew the pactio circle without the boys noticing. He winked at Haruna, so she grabbed both of them with full strength and placed them inside the circle.

"Wait Paru!" Yue intruded. Her cheeks became pink. "You seriously think Kotaro's power will help?"

"Oh come on Yue, you know our powers helped Negi, so Kotaro's should too!"

"Hey, I said I don't wanna do it!" Kotaro pointed his fist at Haruna. Negi just said nothing but stand still and blush.

"Paru!" Asuna clenched her fist at Haruna. Konoka placed her hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"Asuna, I'm sure it'll be fine." Asuna just sighed.

"Besides, I think both of the boys kissing is cute!" Konoka placed a happy face, Asuna, Setsuna and the rest being shocked from that statement. Who knew that Konoka supported homosexual actions?

"Well, ya heard her!" Haruna pushed Kotaro's head towards Negi. Negi's head got pushed by Chamo's slap, then both of the boys lips collided. Though it may have been expected to have a hard landing, their lips gently touched together as Negi did with the girls before. A warm light emitted from the pact circle, as expected. Both of the boys closed their eyes.

"_W-wh…I'm kissing Negi…?"_

"_Kotaro's lips…they're…pleasant…"_

"**Pactio complete!**"

After a few seconds, the two 11-year olds did not move an inch.

"Uh…boys…?"

Haruna put on an evil grin. Yue fainted alongside Nodoka, while everyone else just watched the two boys still kissing in shock. Asakura, without the others noticing, used her video camera to catch the action.

"_Wow…I thought this would be awkward but…this just feels good for some reason…"_

"_Kotaro…and I…this is actually nice…"_

Asuna pulled out her harisen and walked up to the two males.

"Pervert Negi!" She slapped Negi's head out of the trance. This also shocked Kotaro, as Negi crashed into the wall, which somehow was undamaged.

"Jeez, here!" Asuna picked up a card on the floor—Kotaro's pact card, and gave it to him.

"Huh…cool." He examined his card. After that, Negi rubbed his head from the excruciating pain and walked over to Kotaro's side.

"So that's your card. We should go try it out!"

"Uh…right!" Both of the boys left to go to the miniaturized world training resort. The rest of the girls followed, with Asuna dragging the fainted Nodoka and Yue.

Setsuna noticed Konoka looking around the large room.

"Where'd Paru go?"

Haruna was laughing silently, yet evilly to herself as she closed and locked her room door. She turned on the lights, grabbed her sketch book and started to do drawing in a swift fast motion.

"Let's see…Negi…Kotaro…kissing…love…and the final, expected piece of a yaoi doujinshi!"

She was unable to stop smiling as she had plans for stories of the two young males.

* * *

**Lenne :** Ooh...Haruna + seeing yaoi = non-stop doujinshis?

Hope ya enjoyed ^_^


End file.
